In the Closet with Allison - 3x07
by DestructiveMind
Summary: My take on 3x07 - In which Scott and Allison have a little bit of spare time on their hands... Warning: Mild Sexual Content. One-shot.


**My take on 3x07 - the closet scene. In which Scott and Allison had a little bit more spare time on their hands...**

**One-shot.**

**Warning: Mild Sexual Content.**

**Note: I guess the main reason I wrote this was because I wanted to read/was actually looking for a fic like this, but sadly, did not prevail... So, I decided to write one myself. Sorry for inaccuracies in this fic by the way, if anyone seems to find any.**

**Please, read and review!**

* * *

"Allison," Scott breathed, this was not helping him, like _at all_, he really, really wished he could be elsewhere so he could just calm the heck down or something, but then again, he really didn't want to be anywhere else but here.. "_Allison_," he hissed again when she didn't reply.

"What, Scott?" she said quietly, peering out the little strips in the closet, trying to get a better view of her father, or rather, if her father was coming in here anytime soon. "Okay, okay I think he's headed for the-"

"I know," Scott said in a rather amused tone of voice, one eyebrow quirking, "You know I can hear him Allison… but-"

"I can't believe this-" she muttered exasperatedly, crossing her arms and frowning. Albeit, Scott failed to notice the blush that was creeping up on her face.

"_Allison_,"he practically growled now, gosh, this was too much for him.

"He wasn't supposed to come back yet-" slightly agitated and rather flushed, she fidgeted a little uncomfortably against Scott.

"Oh, _god_-" Scott's voice was barely audible, now, and he briefly wondered how Allison simply could go on as if she didn't notice his raging hard on pressed up against her ass.

"Dammit," she hissed, moving right and left, and then Scott realized that poor Allison was way too aware of his nether parts and so was currently trying to babble the embarrassment away while doing that cute fidget-thing she does when embarrassed or flustered - which did not help his situation at all.

"Damn it all-" she hissed and unconsciously rubbed herself against Scott, who immediately gripped the hanger above his head with his right hand, his eyes gleaming.

"Allison, please," he panted into her ear, his blood pulsing, "_stop moving_,"

She wouldn't turn around, or look at him, or so much as acknowledge his existence; it really shouldn't have done this to Scott, but despite himself, that knowledge turned him on quite a bit and he felt himself biting his lip, and with every bit of his willpower, he refrained from bucking his hips forward.

Blood pulsing. Heart beat quickening. Claws forming. Eyes changing. No no no no, now was not the right time.

"What," whispered Allison, "are you doing?"

"I'm trying to calm myself down," Scott whispered into her ear, and the feel of his hot breath against her cheek made her jump slightly back, once again rubbing Scott in places that made both of them flush.

"Yeah," he said, "you're of no help at all,"

"C-can't you do something-" her face flushed, and she was now fully aware of what was pressing up against her back.

"Well, yeah," Scott shrugged, "I can do something..." his smile was teasing, if she could have seen it.

His eyes were tinted yellow now, and he felt his urges take control of his body; he gently wrapped his arms around Allison's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I can do something, yeah," he licked his lips, "Would you like to watch?"

"_Scott!_" Allison hissed, face hot now. "We're not together anymore-"

"So?" His voice was husky, "I never said I'd do anything with you... I just want you to watch," he started rubbing circles on her hip bone, slowly bucking his hips forward, "Maybe you'd like it if you watched-"

"Scott, I think he's coming-"

"-you can see just how much you turn me on-"

"-god, Scott listen to me-"

"-see how much I want you-" he rubbed his hips against her ass and she jerked,

"Scott, please, listen, you're not concentrating-"

"-would you like me to do that again?" another jerk against her ass.

"-it's the elevator-"

"-maybe more roughly, you did like it rough-" another jerk and Allison gasped,

"Scott McCall, I swear if you don't-"

"I like it when you're feisty,"

"-bad things will happen-" she spluttered.

"Or," he whispered, "I can do bad things to you," he teasingly flicked his tongue across her neck, "Very, very bad things, look," he flipped her around, "I have claws."

Allison didn't know whether she should slap him or marvel at how adorable he was.

He pulled her body flush up against him, and Scott started rubbing his hips against her in a rhythmic pattern, that earned him a muffled moan from Allison. He smirked in satisfaction and hitched her up unwillingly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"God," he shut his eyes, "haven't been this close-"

"Scott-"

"-in so long, _dammit_-"

Then, she pushed against him, jumped out from his grasp, pulled him out of the closet with a sudden jerk, and,

"Hurry!" She snapped.

And then Scott, sadly, was brought back to reality, where he had to save the world with a raging hard on.

Being a teenage-boy werewolf really did suck at times.

* * *

**I know ending kinda sucks, eh. But I had no idea where to go with this fic so I just didn't go anywhere lol**

**Read and review!**


End file.
